Midna's Dire Hour
by SilentStorm14
Summary: "Her body felt like it was being torn apart, turned inside out. She was in pain. She was dying." One of my favorite scenes from Twilight Princess.


"My, Midna, did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people."

Venom seeped down Zant's fangs as he whispered into the cursed imp's ear. She struggled violently against his invisible grasp; nothing he said would breach her, especially about Link.

"No matter how much you desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!

But if we can make their world OURS…"

The toxin slipped down Midna's back, she recoiled in fury. How DARE he even consider her at his side after what he had done to her, to HER world.

"…light and darkness will meet at last."

Her body stiffened, her eyes turned into small slits as they focused on the wolf in front of her.

"Our tribe will take back their realm…and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!

And that, Midna, is why…"

The sound of clicking metal clashed into her ears as the armor on Zant's helmet pulled back to reveal his pale lips.

"…I need you."

Midna concentrated harder on Link as Zant's vile breath seared her skin.

"Not just for me, but for all of our people…lend me your power."

His grip loosened on her body. She sprang out, reaching only for Link where he lay unconscious. She fondled the young wolf's hair, he was so unaware of how easy it would be for Zant to kill him right now and, more importantly, how much she needed him.

Zant chuckled behind them, obviously amused.

"So be it…I will return you to the light world you covet!"

That forceful grip again; clutching at her insides, binding her to silence. She hovered above the sun colored waters feverishly, the light becoming too bright for her eyes.

Her body felt like it was being torn apart, turned inside out.

She was in pain.

She was dying.

He was outside. That was really all he could comprehend for a moment before he felt the coolness of the grass beneath his feet.

Slowly he got up, replaying the last few minutes of awareness he could remember.

Though something didn't feel quite right. He was pretty sure it was night, but he could see perfectly. If that wasn't enough, his body didn't seem to feel the need to be on two feet.

He was a wolf again, but how?

The shock became drowned out as he heard the heavy breathing of someone behind him, or rather, on top of him.

Midna. Link's eyes widened. For the first time since they had met she actually seemed…frail. Her body was now a pearly white, and she was using the last of her strength to stay conscious.

_"Link, hero chosen by the goddesses…"_

The light spirit seemed to be speaking from inside of him, he looked ahead to the north.

_"Go to the princess locked away in the castle, that princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form"_

There was no time to waste. Link took off in a run towards Hyrule Castle. It was so far away, but Midna's breathing became more violent as she used the last of her strength to hold on to Link's fur.

It began to rain as he got closer. His muscles were screaming in an adrenaline rush. The only thing on his mind was Hyrule.

Go to Hyrule. See the princess.

He caught a small breath when he passed through the gates into the city. So close, yet, still so far. The streets, despite the rain, had not been completely abandoned. His eyes looked around anxiously at the humans, they could do nothing but cringe and cower at his appearance. They did not know, they could not know. There was a life at stake, and possibly many more if he could not get to the princess in time.

His legs never ceased to move, though he realized he didn't know how to get into the castle. Walking in was futile, there had to be another way.

Quickly he swept down the street, looking for any place that seemed almost remotely welcoming. He could feel heat, it was faint but close. A door was left wide open, he wandered inside not knowing what he was hoping for.

"Beast! Get out!"

He didn't know who shouted or who kicked him out of the door. His legs quavered with nowhere to run. His heart stopped when he thought Midna's shallow breathing stopped behind him, but the rain and his constant thinking had only drowned her out.

He looked around, something told him he needed to get in to go any further. An open window this time, he had to take that chance.

He was bathed in warmth again, and had to resist the canine urge to shake the water off his fur. Ahead there seemed to be rope leading right up to another opening.

He could smell a light whiff of something, a flowery smell. His senses automatically locked on it, it had to be the princess.

He was led to a treasury. He crinkled his nose, the gold was mixing with the original scent, he had to be extremely careful not to lose it. A treasure chest lay prominent among the pile, upon opening it the princess' smell was taking over again.

This was it.

He jumped into the chest.

More water, the waterway of Hyrule.

He didn't need the smell to guide him any longer, he knew the path from long ago.

Up ahead, the princess waited for him.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, that's it! I wrote this about two years ago when Twilight Princess came out, and never finished it. I at least want to share it though.


End file.
